Flirting With Danger
by NakanoHana
Summary: For AkuRoku. A lone assassin with a mission. Kill the young, up and coming Lord Axel before he stirs the pot of political uprising. But will he succeed? note: may be more in the future, but for now the status is complete. akuroku


Roxas looked the tower up and down, expressionless. The moon was full tonight, which would mean trouble for him unless he chose to scale the western side. The guards stationed there had an excellent view of the area below except for right under the tower and a small strip of wall jutting out from the wall they looked over. If he could sneak in the shadows and get to that spot on the bottom, he should have no problem making it to that point. How he got past the guards when he finally reached that, he wasn't entirely sure. Or, for that matter, how he was supposed to drag his prey back down smoothly.

Why had he taken this job again?

His was a fairly common case with a not so common outcome. Forced to the streets when he was young, Roxas begged and worked like anyone else would have. He also stole here and there, which weighed heavily on his conscience at first. But the life was hard, and he soon rationalized that he would steal only from those who could afford it, particularly if they were vile.

One day, Roxas tried to steal from the wrong person. A seedy looking man by the name of Hades caught him right in the act of picking his pocket, and threatened to turn the boy in. Pleading desperately, the boy managed to peak the man's interest, and gave him a brief display of his speed and silence. Impressed, the man took him in and taught him many things about his own trade. It turned out the man was in the business of training and hiring deadly assassins. And through several years of training, Roxas was able to improve his already impressive skills and put them toward something "lucrative," as his master always called it.

But the boy wasn't terribly fond of his work. He dreamed of when he could one day make an honest life for himself, and get away from the horrible, messy business of killing people. He didn't always kill, of course. Sometimes there were kidnappings, or regular thefts, or else he refused particular cases, especially if a woman or child were involved. His master was never very pleased with that, but the man respected him for the most part, never forced him into anything he really hated...

Until now, of course.

This time, there was no option. The man asking this was paying a hefty sum, and Roxas's master chose him to carry out the mission. His reply to the boy's protest was an ultimatum; do this, or he would press charges.

Hades was a man of shadows, always smiling and pleasant to the world, but he could be cruel and sadistic in the underworld. A powerful man, almost like a god in his own right. It would be hard to escape him, but someday, inevitably, Roxas would have to try.

Til then, he pulled on his mask of indifference, and acquiesced without further protest. Now, he was here, and he must act before the dawn, or Hades would carry out his threat. And even though he had offended the man years ago, his word was better than that of a poor orphan. He would win, and Roxas would lose everything...

With that in mind, the boy slinked to the bottom of the tower and pressed his back against it, looking around warily. It was a pleasant surprise to find no immediate guards on the ground, but that didn't mean that all was completely calm. Without giving this silly nobleman or his staff much credit, Roxas kept his eyes and ears open, as he drew out two small, key-shaped daggers.

At the top of the tower was his quarry. Hades's client had no interest in the noble or his territory. Instead, Roxas was here to kidnap, and possibly later murder, his son. Axel de Sinclair was a young, handsome, up and coming force in the political field. he was a great deal smarter than his father, and once the land was his, which would happen very soon if the lord's failing health continued, he planned to make several good investments that would gain him new land and resources, but would end up taking most of the client's. Roxas was instructed to bring him back to their hideout if possible, so that the client could "wipe that smug grin off the lord brat's face." If it couldn't be done, well...Roxas had come prepared for that as well. One of the daggers he had brought was tipped with a lethal poison, that could bring down a fully grown bear in a matter of minutes. To a human, it would be a quick, but painful death sentence.

To protect himself from cutting accidentally, Roxas kept the special dagger in a small, wooden case inside his bag. But now he busied himself with scaling the tower, finding the softest, weakest patches of stone and ramming the daggers into the crevices. It was a long, slow process, but after some time he had made it up to the guard station, and scanned the thin parapet quietly.

Only one guard keeping watch on this side tonight? That was strange...No matter. It all worked to the boys' favor, after all. Roxas distracted the man by tossing a small pebble to his right. As soon as the guard turned his head, Roxas aimed for the thin patch of skin exposed below his helmet. In a swift, quiet move, he was able to knock the man unconscious, barely catching him before he fell. Struggling a bit, the boy leaned him down on the wall slowly before pulling himself all the way up onto the parapet. Once up, he set the man up to look as though he had fallen asleep on the wall. He would be scolded later, or possibly worse, if Roxas's plan succeeded...

He almost felt bad for this man. If nothing else, he would surely lose his job once all this was over. Many people these days were jobless and without homes. Perhaps he had a family to care for, or some girl he planned to marry...

The blonde shook his head, banishing the silly thoughts to the corner of his mind. It would do him no good to speculate, only weaken his already poor resolve. Even if he was supposed to have a hand in killing a young man this time, it was still a life. Roxas could feel less guilty, or at least look like he felt less guilty, when the victim was strong and able to oppose him, but still, his actions were wrong, regardless. If anything, he was about to cut short the life of a fine, upstanding young man.

It was a shame how the cruel corrupted the law and used its benefits as they pleased...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After a bit more sneaking, Roxas found the room he was looking for. The young lord's bedroom.

Only a fool would enter through the door, he concluded. He guessed the man was asleep, given the hour of the night, but blindly assuming could mean his neck. The window was open, and the room was dark, Roxas saw, as he raised his head to just barely peak into the room. There appeared to be a figure under the covers of the bed, and everything else was still, silent.

The blonde slowly, carefully lifted the window so that he could fit through; not a hard task, considering he was quite small for his age. Then, crawling quietly up onto the sill, he inched his way in just as carefully, barely making a noise as his feet touched the floor-

Until a hand gripped his arm and jerked him sideways, startling a yelp from the boy.

The next thing he knew, Roxas found himself pinned to the stone wall, a hand pressed hard over his mouth, and a pair of glistening, cat-like green eyes piercing into his soul.

The boy was paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear, knowing that his cover was blown. It was all over.

Paralyzed by the intensity of the stare that looked into his eyes almost defiantly. They didn't look angry, persay. Truth be told, they were starting to look quite amused...

"Well, well, what have we here? A little assassin, I wonder?" The man regarded him thoughtfully, a noticeable air of teasing permeating his act. He moved his hand to Roxas's chin and turned it gently to the side, humming a little. "My, they do come quite young these days. What's your name, little one?"

Roxas growled indignantly, forgetting his fears. This man was underestimating him. A costly mistake. He would soon wish he had called his guards when he'd had the chance.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he hissed, glaring his captor down. Vaguely he noticed wild red hair, spikes of it sticking up in all directions. The young man had a handsome, well-defined face, and two little odd tattoos beneath his eyes. Were they scars, or simply the mark of some noble who thought the ideal novel and exotic?

"But apparently you have to ogle me," the man chuckled, laughing louder as the boy assassin realized he'd been caught and looked down, blushing. "Such an unusual assassin. Did you come here to kill me or flirt with me?"

Roxas growled, slowly wrenching his arm free. "Shut up!" He dove at the man in front of him, intending to pounce and pin, but after a brief, confused struggle, Roxas found himself, oddly enough, pinned down on the man's bed, a delighted smirk hovering just a few inches above his head.

"Got you."

The blonde snarled this time, louder than before. With all his might, he drew his legs up, too fast for the man to see, and shoved his knees into the man's chest. The young lord toppled backwards with a grunt, but he kept a firm grip on the boy's arms, pulling the surprised assassin down with him. Roxas knew that he had a chance to turn things around now, but after another quick wrestle, he was shocked, and infuriated, to find himself on the floor, gazing up at a very familiar sight.

"Got you again," the man snarked, squeezing his wrists tightly in one hand. Roxas winced, but tried to glare defiantly as the redhead leaned down, closer to his ear. "Why don't you just give up?" he asked, running a thinly-gloved hand over his cheek. "You can't beat me."

Roxas struggled against him for several more minutes before realizing it was useless, finally laying back against the hard carpet and sighing slightly. He wasn't sure why Axel hadn't called the guards yet, but if the man wanted to toy with him, at some point he must let down his guard. Then Roxas could strike with that dagger. It was obvious he wasn't going to be able to kidnap this one. If his arrogance and stubbornness weren't enough, the man was twice as tall as him; leaner in some places, but with as much, if not more muscle. Roxas would have no chance getting him out of here alive.

Axel didn't get off him immediately. Honestly, it was a bit unnerving that the man kept staring at him, especially since he was panting, exhausted beneath him. If anyone were to walk in on a scene like this, they'd get a terrible idea right away, the boy thought, cheeks flushing a bit pink. But he couldn't help it. He was young, and still foolish, and Axel was very handsome. If only he didn't have to kill him...

Axel chuckled, drawing the boy's gaze up again, curious.

"You're staring again."

Roxas flushed even darker, glaring.

"You're one to talk."

Axel shook his head, smiling softly. "I suppose that's true. But if I didn't watch you constantly, you might overpower me and attack again. We can't have that now, can we?"

Roxas felt himself pouting childishly, but he didn't fight it. Something about this man was beginning to irritate him. He reminded him of a friend he had known once, long ago...

"Don't patronize me. I can tell you don't think I'm much of a challenge."

"Well, you are on the ground. If you really want to intimidate me," Axel drew back, and pulled out, to his surprise, the poison tipped dagger. How had he gotten that without Roxas knowing? "You'll have to be a bit more aggressive. Something like," he brought the tip of the blade down and let it hover close to the boy's neck, "this."

Roxas's eyes widened, and without permission, his body began trembling in fear. He had faced death once or twice before, as all in his trade must, but never had he once felt so afraid. Maybe it was the threat of pain, that Axel would nick him without realizing what it would do, and he would be dead, all by a mere accident. Suddenly images of his life flashed before his eyes, and he was sure he saw his sisters again, his parents, smiling at him with warmth and pride.

He had lost them all. He'd let them all down. How could he face them again?

A tear slid down his pale cheek, and at once, Axel's eyes seemed to soften completely, drawing the blade away and setting it aside.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered, leaning close and pressing his forehead to the blonde's, bringing him back to himself. "I'm sorry."

The touch at his cheek was gentle, but firm enough that Roxas felt his senses coming back, his fear dissipating slowly. He knew he shouldn't have panicked, and as a result he blushed heavily again, turning his gaze away.

"I'm not crying..." he whispered, his voice sounding weak, even to him. Axel smiled softly and sat back, off of him.

"Yes, you were. That dagger is poisoned, isn't it?"

Roxas snapped up, eyes wide and nervous again, and the young lord sighed. "I figured when I saw you tremble like that. The ways of assassins are not completely unknown to me. You aren't the first who has come seeking my life."

The blonde blinked at him, hesitantly accepting the large, warm hand that helped him up. There were others?

Axel caught his look and nodded. "Yes. Some have come years before now, seeking to kill me." A look of hurt reflected in his eyes as he continued. "One was a girl I considered my best friend..."

Roxas just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he eventually mumbled.

"It's not your fault. But we do have something to discuss here," Axel said seriously, his tone turning very business-like. "I don't want to have to force you, but I'd like to know. Who sent you, and why?"

As calmly as he could, Roxas told the man everything. His history with the man known as Hades, his life of murder, kidnapping, and lies. Up to the point where this old client had come into the picture, requesting the job. Axel tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, once he had finished, and Roxas waited anxiously, squirming in the chair Axel had offered him. He had betrayed his master, and failed the mission. What would become of him now?

"W-What happens now?" he asked, nervousness seizing him without his permission. Though still a bit naive, the boy knew he wasn't leaving this affair unscathed. Axel should have been calling the guards to take him away or ordering him to be executed right then and there. Others would have done so by now, without so much as a second thought.

Roxas couldn't help the bubble of fear rising in his chest. The man seemed a bit bitter in his experience with assassins; not unusually so in the least.

"Well, obviously killing me is out of the question. Hmmmm..." Axel looked him over thoughtfully, ignoring the curious look from his subject for a moment. "I have a proposition I'd like to offer you. I think it will work out well for both parties, but listen carefully." Roxas nodded and focused on him eagerly. "Do not return home to your master. I can protect you from his threats, and with your help, I may even be able to charge him for his attempt."

The blonde's eyes widened. "But, what about the...the other client?"

Axel shook his head. "If you do not know him, then there is little chance we can find out now. Hades will not tell. The man may try to come after me again, but as I have shown you, I am not helpless." Holding the poisoned dagger up, as a glint of moonlight reflected on the blade, Axel nodded to himself. "I will fight back." Regarding Roxas again, he added, "In the meantime, I can help you here. My old tutor would be more than happy to teach you, and with some time and hard work, you can take an honest trade one day soon."

Roxas's eyes lit up, but he paused. "But then, I would-"

"You would stay here with me, naturally," Axel said, grinning. "If you are interested, perhaps in a few years you could be my partner."

"P-Partner?" The blonde could scarcely believe his ears. This was all too surreal. "You...really?"

The man chuckled, reaching out to tussle his hair gently. "Yes, Roxas. I mean it. You can live here and come and go as you please, but you must promise to never steal from me or attempt to harm me ever again. Is that clear?"

Roxas nodded quickly, feeling an old, familiar boyish excitement take over him. He still couldn't believe it, and at the moment, he didn't trust his voice enough to speak. His heart swelled with relief and gratitude. He would never have to kill again...

He noticed Axel smiling knowingly at him, and blushed.

"Why go to such lengths to help me? What do you gain from it?"

Axel smirked, shifting a bit in his seat on the bed. He laid back against his pillow and yawned. "It all depends on how you look at it, Roxy."

The boy wrinkled his nose, frowning at him. "Don't call me that."

"I believe I'll call you whatever I please," Axel retorted, all in good humor. He patted the bed beside him, and smiled as the younger boy looked on nervously. "Come on, I won't bite."

Roxas considered his options for a moment, then sighed. If he were found on the property any time before noon, he could easily be regarded as an assassin. Going back to the hideout was certainly out of the question for now, and really, the floor didn't look all that comfortable. Axel was offering him a nice warm place to sleep, for which his drained and tired body was undyingly grateful. He was more grateful to this man than he could ever know...

Resigned to sleep, the blonde shoved his already battered dignity aside and laid down with the man he has planned to kill only hours ago. They both settled under the covers, each facing the wall beside the bed, Roxas in between so that a servant wouldn't be alarmed if they came to wake the young lord. He yelped a bit when he felt warm arms encircling his waist, and turned his head to see the man close behind him, eyes closed.

"Relax. It's just a hug." Roxas blushed at the proximity, shivering a little as he felt the man's breath on the nape of his neck. "Goodnight, Roxas."

"G-Good...G-Good night, sir." What was he now? My lord? Master?

He heard a breathy chuckle, a soft murmur in his ear. "Call me Axel."

The boy nodded to himself, thankful for the dark of the room. He felt as though his face were on fire...but still. A small smile crossed his face, and he nuzzled his cheek into the pillow with a sigh.

"Axel..."

The arm didn't move from around his waist. Roxas lay awake for a while, conscious of the proximity and the arm around him. Somehow, the boy felt that sleep wouldn't come easy that night...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Axel smiled warmly at the boy snuggled in his arms. For fifteen minutes he had laid there quietly, watching as the boy slowly stopped tensing and drifted away into the land of sleep. He looked very cute asleep, and as Axel leaned closer, touching his face gently, he could feel Roxas's hair tickling his chin lightly.

He was very pretty. A shame he had lived the life he had, but somehow, Axel felt that he could trust him. The boy genuinely seemed kind, despite his work. And he had spoken honestly, despite the hurt it seemed to cause him. The stir of memories wasn't pleasant, Axel thought, remembering the young girl he had known so long ago.

_Xion..._

Roxas had blue eyes, just like her. Wide and pretty and curious. It touched a soft spot in his heart...

Maybe he had more than one reason for helping the boy. It wasn't a crime. But if nothing came of it other than saving the boy from a life of misery and struggles, it would be well worth it. He already felt a great fondness for the little assassin already.

Axel sighed, settling back down against his pillow.

He really had to learn to stop flirting with danger. It was going to really get him killed one day...


End file.
